The Unknown Avatar-Book 1: Water
by TimeTraveler710
Summary: A new Avatar has been born. And he has a great mission ahead of him. But first, he has to master the elements. Follow Nathan Stryker's journey to becoming a full-fledged Avatar. Book 1 of five books yet to come.
1. Prologue

**_5000 years ago:_**

"We have no choice," the man in orange and red robes said. "We have to create an emergency Avatar. The rest of the incarnations and we are just lucky that we can depend on another power source."

"I knew that girl would never be ready," the man in white robes said. "She was too arrogant. Her pride got her killed!"

"Peace, Aang," calmed the red robe man. "The past is in the past. We must focus on our task. Who do we pick for being the Avatar?"

"How do I know? I'm not Raava," said Aang, sulking.

They both fell into silence.

They were in a cavern, hiding from the storm. The giant hurricane had raged for 2 months and had killed all the benders in the world who had tried to stop it, which was everyone. There was not one bender in the world. The two men themselves, being the most powerful benders in the world, couldn't stop it.

"Maybe we can put together random letters," suddenly said the red robe man. "Then, whether he or she exists right now, or in the future, the person with that name will become the Avatar."

"Roku, what are you talking about?" exclaimed Aang. "You're just going to leave it to chance? The Avatar Spirit used to choose. And she chose well. Except for the last Avatar. I will always hate that one."

"Aang, stop it. You're acting like a child. We should not hold grudges. That will bring us nothing. Now, I know that this is very risky. Raava is almost dead. Vaatu is thriving. We have to save Raava. She didn't bond with Wan for no reason. She wanted to save humankind. So do we. There is always a chance that that person is not good enough for it. If that happens, Raava will die, humans will die, spirits will die, and Vaatu will grow stronger. But there is a chance that it will be the opposite. That person might the best person for being the Avatar."

"So what letters do we use?" asked Aang. "We have to have a second name too because there might be two people who have the same name. The world's population might increase by that much, even though that probably won't happen."

"Don't forget that there are the other continents. No one knows about this, they only have the fake map. The only way someone will know this is the Avatar when he dies. Anyway, I have a name in mind. This has always fascinated me, having this name. It is a little bit weird. The name is -"

Suddenly, there was a huge boom, and the two robed men could feel a huge body coming closer to them. "AVATAR AANG! AVATAR ROKU! I AM COMING!"

said a booming voice that could be heard in all dimensions and worlds.

"Vaatu," muttered Aang. "We must go. Nowhere will be safe. We have to go out of China. We have to cross the ocean. Hopefully, he won't find us there."

"Let's go," Roku decided. "When we disappear, I will tell you the name. We can give the power to him there."

The two men suddenly started running toward the side of the cave. Just when they were about to hit the stone, they disappeared. They were now on the other side of the world.

The only thing that was left were these words on the side of the cave:

Nathan Stryker


	2. Chapter 1

" _I need to ask you something," I told a girl. I was lying in her arms. It was unnaturally cold, and I thought I could see an iceberg._

 _The girl was a bit dark-skinned with a ponytail. She was covered in blue winter wear and was looking at me with concern._

" _What is it?" she asked._

" _Please," I said hoarsely. "Come closer."_

" _What happened?"_

 _My face lit up._

" _Will you go penguin sledding with me?"_

"Argh!" I yelled.

The teacher turned around, startled.

"Nathan!" she shouted. "Get out!"

"Ma'am, but I…" I began, timidly.

"Get out."

"Ma'am…"

"Do you really want me to ask you a third time?"

Just then the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my water bottle and ran out of the classroom. I charged up the stairs two at a time, pushing younger kids out of the way. I made a sharp left, then right into the empty dining hall.

I got a plate, piled some food on it, walked to a table, and sat down. I took out my book and started reading while stuffing rice in my mouth.

2 months ago, I would have done all this just because I wanted to get my food quickly and be first in the line.

Now, I did all this because I didn't want to talk to anyone for the rest of the day.

I hated my life.

Because I had gotten one more of those visions.

For 2 months now, I kept on getting these kinds of visions. I didn't understand any of them, and I was sure that I had never experienced them, but for some reason, it seemed that I was there at that time. The only guess I could make about the visions were that it was a very long time ago when these events happened. But it seemed so fictional, something you would see in a book or a movie.

Anyway, because of these visions, my life had started becoming a nightmare. Especially school. All my teachers hated me, almost all friends treated me like a weirdo, and whenever I complained about the teachers and my friends, even the principal wouldn't come out to meet me.

"Did you get another vision?"

I turned around as my friend Haigriv sat down next to me. Haigriv was one of my two friends that didn't think I was a weirdo and was genuinely concerned about me.

I didn't respond.

"Hello?" he asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "Anyone home?"

I batted his hand away.

Suddenly, he grabbed my book away.

"Hey!" I complained. "Give it back!"

"Not unless you answer my question," he said smugly. "Did you get another vision?"

I was quiet. Then I replied. "Yeah. I did."

"Tell me about it."

So I told him about the vision. He laughed at the last part, where I asked the girl to go penguin sledding with me.

"That's funny," a voice came out of nowhere.

I whirled to my left as my other nice friend Aakash sat down on the other side of me.

"You scared me," I mumbled.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But that _was_ funny. And I recognize it. It's from the beginning of the first episode of the first season of…"

"Avatar: The Last Airbender," Haigriv and I moaned.

(By the way, Aakash, and Haigriv, and I are from North America.)

I sighed. I kept on getting visions about that stupid show, even though I never watched it in my entire life. I have no idea what's going on with my brain.

I suddenly stood up, walked to the garbage can, and threw my food, without eating even 5 bites. I washed my hands and mouth, gave my plate for washing and turned to walk out of the dining hall.

I was almost out when I turned back again and walked to Haigriv. I held both of my hands out, and he gave me my book and my water bottle.

Then I spun around and strode away from them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey! I updated quickly because I just got 1 review (ONE review, you heard me) and she actually really liked it, so I thought I would update! I know this one's a bit shorter, but actually, when I was writing this, I wrote the first chapter first, and then once I was done the whole thing, I decided to add a prologue. So, yeah. I really don't know how long the next ones are going to be because I didn't measure them, but I hope that they're long.**

 **Also, I know the names are weird, but I am actually Indian in real life, and I studied in India for a year. Those two were my best friends, and by best friends, I mean, BEST FRIENDS. They were the most awesome people I had ever met in my entire life. And I'm not exaggerating. People meet a lot of other people over the years. Also, those are their real names. I'm only careful for myself. :)**

 **Okay, so there's only one person right now who saw my story, I think, but I will update it when I get 5 reviews. GOOD reviews. Not horrible ones that make me cry at night and have nightmares about scary clowns with face paint swearing at me and makes me get up with the whole pillow wet from my sweat.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Shh. Don't reveal my secret. :D**

 **That's it for now.**

 **TimeTraveler, peace out.**


	3. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went absolutely horribly.

I'm not gonna write it down.

Anyway, once I came home, I dropped my bag beside the door, drank some water, and went to my room without talking to anyone.

I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes.

Today was a bad day.

Well, for the past month, the words 'bad day' or 'horrible day' had become synonyms of 'usual day', so okay.

Suddenly, I woke up feeling cold, like there was wind in my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my watch and my jaw dropped. 3:30 A.M.?! I had come back at 3:30 P.M.!

Something was wrong here. I looked down to get off my bed, and my mouth hit the floor again. Well, it couldn't hit the floor, because there was no floor.

I was not at home. I was floating on my bed through a forest. A very, very thick forest.

Then I saw something in the distance. Two lights were visible in the distance. They kind of seemed like eyes. Very powerful eyes.

All of a sudden, I was rocketing through the air fast. I held on to the railing for dear life. Then the bed stopped flying so quickly I flew off the bed.

My face was headed straight towards the ground. I braced for the impact. But as soon as my face hit the ground, I found myself standing in a room with a statue.

As I looked closely, I could see that the statue was a person with blue arrows all over his body. He had eyes that looked like he had seen and experienced bad things. Very bad things. He seemed Chinese. He radiated power and commanded respect. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

Suddenly he moved, and I yelped, jumping backwards

"Nathan Stryker," the guy said. "Good. You have come. I have waited a long time for you.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **A bit of Justin Bieber. I threw up in the car when I heard his song, 'Sorry'.**

 **JK, but seriously, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I remember I was writing it and then my mom yelled at me from downstairs because we were going to a party. So I hurriedly finished the chapter and left. That's why this chapter is so short.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **TimeTraveler, peace out.**


	4. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went absolutely horribly.

I'm not gonna write it down.

Anyway, once I came home, I dropped my bag beside the door, drank some water, and went to my room without talking to anyone.

I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes.

Today was a bad day.

Well, for the past month, the words 'bad day' or 'horrible day' had become synonyms of 'usual day', so okay.

Suddenly, I woke up feeling cold, like there was wind in my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my watch and my jaw dropped. 3:30 A.M.?! I had come back at 3:30 P.M.!

Something was wrong here. I looked down to get off my bed, and my mouth hit the floor again. Well, it couldn't hit the floor, because there was no floor.

I was not at home. I was floating on my bed through a forest. A very, very thick forest.

Then I saw something in the distance. Two lights were visible in the distance. They kind of seemed like eyes. Very powerful eyes.

All of a sudden, I was rocketing through the air fast. I held on to the railing for dear life. Then the bed stopped flying so quickly I flew off the bed.

My face was headed straight towards the ground. I braced for the impact. But as soon as my face hit the ground, I found myself standing in a room with a statue.

As I looked closely, I could see that the statue was a person with blue arrows all over his body. He had eyes that looked like he had seen and experienced bad things. Very bad things. He seemed Chinese. He radiated power and commanded respect. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

Suddenly he moved, and I yelped, jumping backwards

"Nathan Stryker," the guy said. "Good. You have come. I have waited a long time for you.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry...**

 **A bit of Justin Bieber. I threw up in the car when I heard his song, 'Sorry'.**

 **JK, but seriously, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I remember I was writing it and then my mom yelled at me from downstairs because we were going to a party. So I hurriedly finished the chapter and left. That's why this chapter is so short.**

 **I posted the third one because I just got impatient. I will post the fourth and fifth chapters today as well**

 **That's it for now.**

 **TimeTraveler, peace out.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Aang," he said. "I am an Airbender, and I am the last Avatar."

I couldn't make sense of the words he was saying. What was an Airbender, and what was the Avatar? Maybe an Airbender had to do something with air.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying," I apologized. "I don't recognize these terms. What is an Airbender, and what is the Avatar?"

"There is so much information in that question, but I will try to break it down for you. The main things are this: there are 4 elements in the world. You have probably heard of them. Now, there are many elements, but 5000 years ago these were the ones - air, water, earth, and fire."

"Now, 5000 years ago, in China, there were people called benders, who could control these 4 elements. They were called Waterbenders, Earthbenders, Firebenders, and Airbenders.

"There were 4 countries based off of these elements, called the Fire

Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Air Nomads. People who could control the respective elements were sorted into these various countries, and people who could not chose which one they went into. Their family had to stay there forever."

"The Avatar is the person that brings peace and prosperity all over the world. He is the one that can control all the elements, and is the bridge between the Spirit World and our own. And you are the Avatar."

"What?!" I exclaimed, shocked. I didn't know I was special.

"Yes, Nathan . You are the Avatar. But you have not mastered all elements. You must train. Because you have a task."

"What task?"

"I will not tell you that now. You are not ready. But for now, you must know what element you want to master first. Tell me, what element do you like the best?"

"I don't know," I said, confused. "I don't know what each one looks like."

He looked at me for a few moments.

"Then I will show you," he said.

Suddenly, we were on an island, with ocean all around us. It was a lot like Minecraft, where you spawn in a new world on an island surrounded by water all around you, with only one tree. Stupid seed. I was about to ask him where were we, but I saw a spectacle so magnificent I was breathtaken.

He raised his hands up above his head. Then he whirled his hands around really, really fast, and, wait for it, a miniature _tornado_ formed in front of him, and became faster and stronger the faster he spun around. He stopped spinning his hands and the whirlwind disappeared.

"That is Air," he said solemnly.

Then he started moving his hands slowly. The water in front of him started lifting up and followed his hands. He moved slowly, but it was formidable. He lifted his hands and made a halo around his head. Suddenly, he stiffened his hands, and the water turned into ice. He threw his hands out in front of him, and the ice became shards and was thrown back into the ocean.

"That is Water," he said.

He clenched his hands, and brought them up in a sharp motion. The ground in front of him shot up like a pillar. He started punching the air, and the pillar separated into individual boulders and flew out over the horizon. With each punch, one stone disappeared.

"Earth," said Aang.

Then he unclenched his hands and made his hands stiff like he was about to do a karate chop. He did some awesome maneuvers, and put his face up to the sky. When he opened his mouth, fire blasted out of it into the sky.

"Fire," I said, in awe.

I rubbed my eyes, pinched my thigh, and slapped myself, to make sure that this was real. I didn't wake up though, I just had throbbing pain on my cheek and thigh.

"There are more advanced bending you can do, like Lightningbending, Metalbending, Bloodbending, and Energybending. But that's for later. For now, you have to choose which one you liked the best. The cycle is Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. Whatever one you choose, you have to master the rest of the elements in the cycle. Which one do you want?"

 _Fire_ , I thought. Of course, fire. Fire was the coolest. I could amaze all my friends with Fire. Like, seriously, fire came out of his freaking mouth! He was like a dragon! Major _duuuuuuh_ , Fire. I was about to say it, but paused. Then, I changed my mind. I said the exact opposite of Fire.

"Water."

* * *

 **Now, if anyone is wondering why I chose Water instead of Fire, there are three reasons.**

 **1\. Water is the next element in the cycle, not counting Avatar Korra.**

 **2\. Fire is just too obvious. Not a lot of people would choose Water for their story.**

 **3\. Water is my true soul element. If I was a bender in real life, I would be a Waterbender. Plus, I love showers.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **TimeTraveler710, peace out.**


	6. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to find myself lying back in bed, just how I was like before going into that forest. I looked at my watch, and it was 6:30 a.m. of the next day, exactly when I wake up for school every day. I remembered what happened a few seconds ago. At least, it seemed like a few seconds ago. It was probably just a dream.

Groggily, I sat up and got out of bed. I folded my blanket, made my bed, and went to the washroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, then undressed, stepped into the shower, and turned it on. (In India, there are no bathtubs.) A torrent of warm water splashed on me.

"Nathan !" a voice yelled from the other room. "NO SHOWER!"

Oh man, I'm not allowed to use the shower. I sighed and grabbed the bucket. I turned the water off, then turned on the tap and filled the bucket. I took a mug, filled it with water, then poured it on myself. After getting wet, I reached for my soap bar, but I stopped.

My head felt strange. Fuzzy. The mirror went out of focus, then back. I was suddenly reminded of the dream I had, about the Avatar, and controlling elements, and all that. I turned and looked at the water. Could I control it? I chose Water, right?

I shook my head and started rubbing soap. Then the feeling came again, and it wouldn't go away. When I looked at the water, I became normal. I remembered the maneuvers Aang did with his hands to control the ocean. I stepped back and then copied the movements he did. Nothing happened.

I shook my head hard this time. I really am crazy. Just because I had a dream about controlling Water doesn't mean I can actually control it. I rubbed some soap on my cheeks, then poured water again on my body, rubbing the soap off. I wiped myself dry and dressed up. But the feeling came back again, and this time, it was severe. Pain shot through my head. _FINE! I'LL CONTROL IT!_ I thought. I stepped back and then copied the movements that Aang did. The pain disappeared. And this time, I focused. I calmed down. I went with the flow. Flow like Water. Flow. Flow. Flow.

The water slowly rose in a line. I slowly maneuvered it around my body, making a circle. I raised my hands, and the circle followed me up to my head. I split the circle, then joined it together to form a wavy line. I made it rise up high, then splash back down into the bucket.

I did it! I am officially a Waterbender! But I felt so calm. Never before had I felt so calm. I felt that even someone were about to kill me, I wouldn't panic. So calm. I could feel the blood flowing in my body, my heart beating irregularly.

 _This is how Water must be like,_ I thought, in awe. Water is so calm, so regal, soft but harsh. It always flows. Flow like Water. Now I understood. Fire is a bad choice. It is destructive. It causes chaos. It causes evil.

I suddenly got an idea. I moved my hands downwards at the back of the washroom, and water came gushing out of all the taps. It started flooding the bathroom. I grinned, but I didn't lose my focus. I bent down and touched the water, running over it, then stood up with my hand still rising up. I put my hand down, then lifted both hands like I was lifting something heavy. All of the water rose up with my hands, lifting me up. I opened the door, still on the water, and went out to the balcony. On my water, I pushed my hands down. Every tap that was in sight started blasting water. I went down to the parking lot, where there was most of the water. I collected all of it, then sped up to the roof, where I just blasted water away from me. Everything got wet. I laughed. After admiring my work, I dried up everything by bringing out the water. Then I braced myself and threw my hands out. All the water, which was probably about 20 gallons, flew over hundreds of heads and combined with the salt water of the sea.

Water was the best choice. It is calm. It is fierce when provoked, but forgiving to those who are sorry. It's also really cool. All the elements are really cool. If I can bend Water, I can become calm. So calm. Flowing. To master Waterbending, I must flow. I must flow like Water.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm going to post the rest of the story in one go, and I will post all of the second story as well. I'm just getting impatient.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **TimeTraveler, peace out.**


	7. Chapter 6

I quickly ran to the bus, my backpack bouncing behind me. I climbed the two steps, opened the door, and walked to and sat down at my seat. I lied down and spread my legs along the seat. Thankfully, my bus partner didn't come today, so I could rest. A bunch of people, including my friends Anshu and Soumika, asked me why I was so calm today. Usually I jump around and talk to other people a lot. But not today.

I said I was just tired. But in reality I was thinking about how I Waterbended today in the shower. How I felt so calm. It was so amazing. I was still in a daze.

I remembered I had Science, and I had to give a presentation about anything cool related to science. I quickly searched my bag. It wasn't there. Oh my God, I'm gonna fail this. I'm gonna fail this.

Then I once again recalled what I did this morning. And I relaxed. I could bend. She said we don't have to tell her how we did it, but she would know. But if she didn't know, we would get an A+.

When we reached school, I bounced up and pushed the younger ones out of the way to get out. Usually I'm not so mean, but today's not usual.

I jumped out and I ran to the gates. I saw Haigriv and Aakash waiting for me in front of them. Just the people I was looking for. I just thrust out my hands and grabbed their shirts while I was running. I dragged them with me as I rocketed through the students and teachers. Instead of turning left to go to my class, I turned right and headed for the bathroom.

I pushed the door open and pushed them in with me. I shut the door behind me and pulled them in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing?!" Haigriv yelled at me. "Are you crazy? You just shoved a bunch of teachers apart, grabbed us like a maniac, and now we're in the washroom together? Are you good?"

"Nathan , why did you do that to us?" Aakash asked, not as loudly as Haigriv, but still shouting. "That really hurt! Are you sick? You're usually not this mean! You even pushed younger kids out of the way!"

I put my hands over their mouths.

Then I told them all about what happened yesterday and how I Waterbended today morning. When I finished, they were staring at me weirdly, like I was crazy.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream or a hallucination?" Aakash asked.

"I'm sure," I replied.

"So show us." Haigriv said, crossing his arms.

I turned around and put my hands up, motioning for them to be quiet. Then I focused. I calmed down. I turned the tap on, and water started rushing out. I slowly raised my hands, and the water followed my movements, syncing with my thoughts. I made the halo around my head, which looked like I was an angel. Then I split the circle above my head and moved the water back into the basin.

When I came back into this world and turned around, I saw my friends with their mouths open, staring at me, shocked. I smiled.

"I told you so," I said smugly.


	8. Chapter 7

I walked into my classroom, which was in chaos. People were jumping, yelling, throwing their books on the floor, eating, fighting, and generally causing a big riot.

I sighed in happiness. At least one thing was normal today. I loved this class.

I went to my desk, put my bag under the table, and sat down. Everyone greeted me with enthusiasm. This was because I was the most popular. A lot of wassups and hello's came blasting toward me.

That was the only interesting part of the day. The morning dragged on, with topics about ratios and proportions, nouns and verbs, and the sort.

Finally, after a rather quiet lunch with Aakash and Haigriv (hmmm, I wonder...why was that?), it was Science. The teacher came in, set her books on the table, and sat down, waiting for us. We got the hint, going into silence.

"Alright, class, take out your presentations," she instructed. Everybody started taking something or the other out of their backpack or desk.

"Nathan , why don't you go first?" she asked me. At lunch, I had asked her if I could go first. I trudged up to the front, bringing my water bottle.

"What I'm about to do is called Waterbending," I said. "I can do this, because I am the Avatar and I have special powers." Everyone laughed, unbelieving. Well, it's true. Don't believe it if you don't want to.

I thought about what to do. Then I got it. First I raised the water out of the water bottle. All my classmates were watching in wonder, except for Haigriv and Aakash. I made a bubble in the air made out of the water, and simultaneously turned the tap above the sink at the back on. Water came rushing out, and I collected it all. I made a gigantic ball in front of me, about the height of the whole classroom. Then I pushed my hands away from me, and the ball exploded, dousing everyone and everything in my vicinity.

"Nathan !" the teacher yelled, water dripping from her chin. "Why did you do that?! Are you crazy!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I apologized. "But I can fix it."

"Everything?" she demanded, raging.

Instead of answering, I turned and brought my hands toward me. Everything that was wet dried up instantly and the remaining water, now brown, came back into the ball. I directed it into the sink, and let it go. It dropped straight into the drain.

"Nathan ," the teacher said. Her face still looked a little angry, but her eyes were amazed. "A+. Now, please go back to your seat, before I change my mind and give you a D."

I quickly strode to my seat and sat down. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Even the teacher was looking at me in wonder. It was spectacular.

Suddenly, I felt light-headed. Everything started going into and out of focus. The smile on my face disappeared. I fell from my chair and sprawled on the floor. The cheering stopped and I saw shoes running towards me. Faces crowded my face. Hands waved in front of my eyes. But I didn't care. I just closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

I reappeared in the room where I met Aang. In fact, he was standing in front of me, looking at me in pride. His eyes twinkled.

"Avatar Aang," I said. I succumbed to the urge to bow down to him. He bowed down to me back, and I noticed a tiny smile on his lips.

"Nathan," he said, straightening. "I cannot believe what you have done. You are a very quick learner."

"What?" I asked him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Most people and Avatars master Waterbending over the course of many months. It is normal to have trouble for at least a few weeks. But you. You have mastered Waterbending in 2 days. That is unheard of."

"Wait a minute. I mastered Waterbending? I don't have to master it anymore? I'm done?"

"You're not _done_ Waterbending. You still have to use it once you learn all the elements. But yes, you have mastered Waterbending."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, joyous. "So that means I can do whatever I want with Water?"

"Well," he began. "You must prove to me one more thing."

"What do I do?"

Aang snapped his fingers and we teleported to the lonely island, with sea all around us.

"Lift all the water you can see," he instructed me. Suddenly, in the distance, I could see land all around the island, surrounding it. So I was in a lake on a piece of land. So it isn't neverending. Then my mind registered what Aang had said.

" _Everything?"_ I cried.

"Everything." he replied.

"Is it even possible?"

"Yes."

I surveyed the water all around it. If I was the Avatar, I guess I could do it. Yes. I can do it.

I felt a strong desire to tense up. I tensed up, and I felt a surge of power rush through my body. Yes. I can do it.

I turned to the left and bent down. I touched my hand and brought it up, rising. I rotated and did the same thing to my right. Then I turned left, my back to Aang. I brought up my hands and threw them forward like I was throwing something. All the water behind me rose above my head. Literally. There was so much water that I could see the surface of the crust of the Earth. I turned around, looked up, and saw a rainbow made of water without colors. I did the same thing to the back, and it formed a complete rainbow.

I made all the water into a gigantic bubble. Then I pushed my hands away from me, and the whole indentation in the Earth became filled with water again.

I looked at Aang, and he was looking at me in shock.

"The Avatar Spirit," he whispered.

"What's the Avatar Spirit?" I asked him, confused. I could feel myself calming down, the power leaving my body.

"The Avatar Spirit was when, in danger or in anger, the Avatar's eyes and/or arrows would start to glow white, and the person would get the knowledge, skills, and abilities of the past Avatars, which was about 1,000 in my time. You just harnessed the Avatar Spirit. And you used it with will.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Usually, the Avatar has trouble focusing the energy of the universe into manifesting into the Avatar Spirit. You just got ready, and it came naturally."

"So, is that good?" I questioned.

"Very good. This means that you are a very quick grasper of the spiritual side. This is very hard to accomplish in the such early stages of training. Also, you have fully learned how to actually bend your first element in just a few days, which is, like I said, unheard of.

"So does that mean I will be able to bend easily?"

"Yes, if you work hard. Perhaps, if everything goes well, you will be able to master all the elements in a few years. You were able to bend Water very easily because it is your soul element. I'm sure you already knew that, even before you knew about bending."

"Yeah, I did. Okay. Cool! Let's do it! Let's do some bending!


End file.
